


7:30 AM

by Kate_Hoshina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben is a food snob, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Sexual Content, Rey loves carbs, Romance, Roommates, Rose is oblivious
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: Rey no es una persona madrugadora. Para ser sinceros, Ben tampoco.Pero ambos saben ver el lado bueno de las cosas y, quizá, estar despiertos un sábado a las siete y media de la mañana tiene muchas más ventajas de las que ambos pensaban.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	7:30 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en el [promp](https://twitter.com/kyloshoekitten/status/1323215407264731136) de @kyloshoekitten (aquí, [sacrednut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrednut/pseuds/sacrednut) )

Rey no era una persona madrugadora, ni de lejos. Prefería quedarse horas envuelta en el calor de sus sábanas antes que plantar los pies en el frío suelo de la habitación nada más abrir los ojos.

Ya había pasado una infancia entera durmiendo con un ojo abierto para proteger sus escasas pertenencias y una adolescencia madrugando para ir a trabajar (eso seguía haciéndolo, por desgracia las facturas no se pagaban solas). Así que, ahora que contaba con una cómoda cama, una jornada laboral medianamente saludable y la tranquilidad de vivir en un hogar seguro, no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar su colchón antes de las diez de la mañana.

Pero el ruido de los cacharros en la cocina y el olor a huevo cocinándose que llegaba desde el final del pasillo le estaban complicando llevar a cabo sus sagradas intenciones.

Normalmente, en cualquier otra situación, se habría levantado de la cama enfadada y correría de puntillas hasta la otra punta del cuarto para cerrar la puerta, intentando evitar que sus pies se quedasen fríos y todo su calor corporal se fuese al traste.

Tal vez no se despertaría con el ruido si cerrase la puerta como Rose le había sugerido tantas veces con unos muy claros argumentos (–Podemos despertarte si nos levantamos para ir al baño en mitad de la noche. O podemos interrumpirte en alguna situación comprometida). Para compensar esa amable preocupación, Rey había expuesto igual de claramente sus argumentos para dejarla abierta, empezando por un “no me molesta si vais al baño”, pasando por “a ver, Rose, explícame a qué te refieres exactamente con una _situación comprometida_ ” y terminando con “es mi habitación y mi puerta”.

No necesitaba explicarle que su obsesión por dejar la puerta abierta venía de la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué o quién se movía por el pasillo en mitad de la noche; por muy seguro que fuese el apartamento, algunas manías se resistían a morir.

A demás, ninguno de los puntos que había señalado Rose era realmente un inconveniente; en la vida se le ocurriría hacer “algo comprometido” sin la seguridad de saber que el apartamento estaba en las condiciones ideales para hacerlo, siempre que se cambiaba de ropa cerraba la puerta, y perdía el sueño con la misma facilidad con la que lo ganaba, o sea que de sus paseos al baño solo quedaba registrada una media de diez segundos en su memoria.

De todos modos, dejar la puerta abierta tenía muchas ventajas, como despertarse esas mañanas frías con una manta que no recordaba haberse echado la noche anterior y que sabía a ciencia cierta que Ben le había puesto por encima, probablemente al verla temblando cuando se iba a trabajar. Por supuesto, Ben nunca abriría una puerta para comprobar cómo se encontraba su ocupante, así que si dejaba la puerta cerrada como Rose quería, muy probablemente se habría despertado de madrugada muerta de frío.

O por ejemplo, si cerrase la puerta no podría ver a Ben en sus viajes nocturnos al baño: con el pelo alborotado, rascándose la nuca en un gesto adormilado, sus músculos tensándose bajo su ajustada camiseta por el movimiento, y cómo su suelta cintura del pantalón se movía peligrosamente libre. Tampoco podría verle corretear por el pasillo desde el baño hasta su habitación, goteando como una nereida recién salida de las profundidades del mar y con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, cada vez que olvidaba llevarse la ropa con él cuando iba a ducharse.

Obviamente esto nunca saldría de su boca, y mucho menos en presencia de Rose, porque bastante tenía ya con las miradas y los comentarios inquisitivos que esta hacía cada vez que le sonreía o cada vez que la mención de su nombre acaparaba su atención.

No, gracias, ya era suficiente con sobrevivir a los comentarios poco discretos frente a su otro compañero de piso.

Ese que estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina y preparando el desayuno.

Así que como ese ser perturbador del sueño era Ben, y solo porque era Ben, Rey estaba dispuesta a abandonar su nido de franela a las… alargó la mano para alcanzar el móvil que estaba cargándose en la mesilla… a las siete y media.

El calor se disolvió a su alrededor en el mismo instante en el que apartó las sábanas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando sus pies alcanzaron las baldosas.

Le podían dar por culo a las mañanas.

* * *

Ben no era una persona madrugadora. Si pudiese, le encantaría cerrar los ojos a las once de la noche, lo más tardar, y fundirse con su colchón hasta las ocho de la mañana, lo más temprano. “Si pudiese” era la clave.

De lunes a viernes el despertador se encargaba de sacarle de la cama a las cinco, y cuando ese molesto timbre no era el responsable de que sus ojos estuviesen tan abiertos como los de un búho en plena noche, lo era el insomnio. Por mucho que adorase su cama, simplemente llegaba un punto en el que no soportaba seguir tumbado en ella.

Aunque lo aborreciese, levantarse temprano tenía algunas ventajas, como ser el primero en usar el baño, que se traducía en nada de trastos esparcidos en cada superficie disponible (cortesía de Rose), o la falta de agua caliente (cortesía de Rey). También podía prepararse el desayuno tranquilamente (sus huevos revueltos, su café en grano recién molido y preparado en una cafetera italiana, y su bol de frutas) sin cejas arqueadas con sorna ni comentarios sobre ser un snob.

Otra ventaja de levantarse temprano era la posibilidad de tener pequeños gestos con Rey “me cuido muy bien yo sola, no necesito ayuda, muchas gracias y buenos días” Kenobi; no le costaba nada echar un vistazo a su habitación desde el marco de la puerta, que siempre estaba abierta de par en par. Si al pasar veía un bulto tembloroso entre las sábanas, le echaba una manta; si veía que se le había acabado la botella de agua que siempre se llevaba a dormir, la rellenaba; si la ventana se había quedado un par de rendijas subida, la bajaba hasta abajo.

A lo largo de esos tres años de convivencia había aprendido varias cosas sobre sus compañeras: que si Rose decía que esa noche se veía tal serie, esa noche se veía esa serie y no había más que hablar, y que Rey se quemaría las corneas y moriría deshidratada o congelada antes que levantarse temprano un fin de semana.

Por eso no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa cuando la vio cruzar la puerta de la cocina, arrastrando los pies, frotándose los ojos y con varios mechones que se habían escapado de su moño pegados en la mejilla.

–Mmuenos días.

–Buenos días.

Si no hubiese tenido el fuego encendido y una comida preparándose en él, con gusto habría seguido mirándola. Pero no era buena idea empezar la mañana con un posible incendio en la cocina.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido, y ni si quiera estaba claro que eso fuese una respuesta. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, un sábado, Rey a penas estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para mantenerse correctamente en pie, así que ignoró el comentario junto a la melodía que Ben solía silbar sin darse cuenta mientras cocinaba, y reunió la suficiente coordinación para agarrar la jarra de café y servirse una taza.

Con una cadena de pasos algo torpe, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la encimera para descansar de ese agotador viaje por el pasillo. Le dio un sorbo al pretencioso (y delicioso, pero ella no había dicho eso) café que Ben preparaba y se dedicó a contemplar cómo mantenía los ojos pendientes en la sartén al mismo tiempo que pelaba y troceaba, sin ningún miedo a pesar de no estar mirando al cuchillo, un kiwi para su habitual bol de desayuno.

Ver a Ben desenvolverse en la cocina era un auténtico placer; la forma en la que se movía de un lado a otro con la gracilidad de un bailarín, la tensión que se formaba en el ambiente cuando tenía que dividir su atención en varios focos de cocinado, o la agilidad con la que sus manos manejaban el cuchillo, eran parte de un espectáculo que ningún programa de cocina lograría hacer igual de fascinante.

Nada lograba disparar más las hormonas de Rey que ver al hombre que tenía delante mover con velocidad y elegancia un cuchillo a la vez que centraba su atención en otra tarea, como si estuviese tan seguro de la habilidad que sus manos y dedos poseían que no necesitaba preocuparse. Y esa seguridad en la capacidad de sus extremidades hacía que Rey tuviese ciertos pensamientos que era mejor analizar en soledad para evitar alguna “situación comprometida”.

Así que se forzó a dejar de mirar con envidia al pobre kiwi y centró su atención en otra cosa, como la cesta de pastas que Rose había traído del trabajo.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, una dulce pasta con mermelada de frambuesa para empezar bien el día. Con un poco de suerte podría convencer a Ben para que le preparase unas tostadas; por algún motivo la mantequilla solo se extendía bien si la untaba él.

Por algún motivo… Vaya, ella también se volvería así de maleable bajo su atenta mirada, si fuese físicamente posible.

Sus esperanzas de desayunar un par de deliciosas rebanadas de pan tostado con una fina capa de mantequilla, para compensar su temprana salida de la habitación, se hicieron pedazos cuando tras un rápido vistazo a los alrededores de la cocina no había ni rastro de la bolsa del pan.

–¿Se ha acabado el pan?

El tono consternado en la pregunta no pasó desapercibido para Ben, que estaba terminando de trocear una manzana para añadir a su bol.

–Creo que no –como si él precisamente estuviese pendiente de estado del pan de la casa–, ¿por qué?

Aunque estaba de espaldas y no podía verle la cara, el sonoro y decepcionado “hum” que entonó Rey fue suficiente para hacerle saber que se había encogido de hombros y que, si no fuese porque aún tenía un pedazo de pasta en la boca, se estaría pasando la lengua por la comisura de los labios.

Siempre hacía eso cuando trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada. No es que Rey fuese predecible, es que había invertido mucho tiempo en aprender hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos.

–Bueno, esperaba poder convencerte para que me preparases unas tostadas, pero ya veo que no tendré tanta suerte.

Ben oyó el crujido de la pasta al ser mordida y se preguntó para qué quería una tostada si ya se estaba comiendo esa porquería procesada y de dudosa procedencia; pero ¿qué iba a saber él? El snob de la alimentación y la única persona en esa casa con una mínima preocupación por su salud.

Apagó el fuego y alargó el brazo hacia uno de los armarios para sacar un plato.

–Sabes, Rey, los carbohidratos son muy malos para…

Un nuevo crujido le hizo interrumpirse. Con un suspiro hastiado se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una muy feliz Rey masticando con los ojos cerrados, la taza de café en una mano, en la otra, casi a la altura de su boca, el último trozo de la pasta, y con la camiseta del pijama llena de migas.

Por suerte para Ben, estando así no pudo ver cómo intentó ocultar una sonrisa ante la escena, ni como sus facciones, antes contraídas por su pasional preocupación por la correcta alimentación, se relajaban aceptando la derrota, decidiendo permanecer con la boca cerrada.

El ruido de la cerámica contra la mesa y las patas de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo despertaron a Rey de su ensimismamiento, y rápidamente le dio un sorbo al café antes de comerse lo que quedaba de la pasta.

Vio cómo echaba un segundo vistazo a la cocina y con cierta duda volvía a meter la mano en la cesta para devorar otra de esas porquerías con extrema felicidad.

A estas alturas ya debería haber aprendido la lección: el amor de Rey por la comida, y sobre todo por aquella alta en hidratos, era superior a cualquier recomendación nutricional; y lo adorable que se veía comiendo era superior al amor de Ben por dichas recomendaciones. Porque aunque Rey siempre se veía adorable (hasta enfadada o cansada), verla tan feliz por la comida, sabiendo que no fue un recurso al que pudiese acceder con facilidad cuando era pequeña, le llenaba de tranquilidad.

Era el momento de rendirse. Si quería comer…eso… buscaría recetas que cocinar para ella y así al menos podía estar seguro de la procedencia y el tratado de los alimentos que iba a comer, era una forma de ganar unos pocos puntos en la escala de la alimentación saludable.

Porque prefería no empezar a plantearse cuánto azúcar tenía esa mermelada, o hasta que punto eso era realmente mermelada.

–¿Crees que Rose me matará cuando llegue a casa y vea que me he comido sus pastas?

La pregunta de Rey logró cortar su peligroso (y poco agradable) hilo de pensamientos y traerle de vuelta a la cocina del apartamento.

–Hasta que vuelva te da tiempo a terminarte la cesta y fingir que nunca existió.

–Agradezco tu confianza en las habilidades de mi estomago, pero no creo que me dé tiempo a comerme todas las pastas antes de la una.

Soltó una risa corta y se llevó la taza a los labios, pero la respuesta de Ben hizo que se detuviera de golpe.

–Rose no vuelve hasta esta noche.

El café le rozó los labios, pero no llegó a separarlos para dejar pasar el líquido, en lugar de eso se paró a analizar, palabra por palabra, lo que Ben había dicho, mientras veía cómo este se metía a la boca la última cucharada de fruta.

–Pero –frunció el ceño– dijo que volvería antes de comer para poder terminar el informe que le pidieron a última hora el viernes.

Ben asintió terminando de tragar, indicándole con la mano que esperase, que iba a continuar, pero el cerebro de Rey ya estaba funcionando a cien por hora.

–Con el proyecto de la Primera Orden prácticamente no ha salido de casa en un tiempo, así que Kaydel la ha convencido para que se quede con ella el día entero y pasar así un rato juntas hasta que vuelva a tener vacaciones, o al menos un respiro en la oficina.

–Entonces… ¿Estás seguro de que Rose no va a volver hasta tarde?

–Eso es lo que me ha puesto en el mensaje esta mañana.

Si no hubiese estado tan concentrado decidiendo si era o no buena idea comerse otro kiwi, quizá habría notado la frustración de Rey cuando en medio de su explicación había aclarado que “un tiempo” eran dos meses; quizá habría oído el ruido de la taza al ser abandonada en la encimera con escasa ceremonia, o el sonido los pasos descalzos sobre las baldosas.

Y quizá habría sido capaz de darse cuenta de todo eso antes de sobresaltarse al sentir las manos de Rey sujetarle el rostro y de que su boca fuese invadida a traición por una lengua ávida.

Rey le besaba con fiereza, como si quisiese acabar con él allí y ahora. Estaba tan entregada a la causa que antes de que Ben pudiese empezar a pensar en reaccionar ya se había deslizado entre la mesa y su cuerpo para sentarse en su regazo.

Pero no era suficiente.

Nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Se aferró a uno de sus hombros con una mano y la otra la hundió en su pelo, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo con las uñas y enredando sus dedos entre los suaves mechones negros.

Y por si eso le parecía poco para hacerle temblar (que no lo era), Rey se reajustó sobre sus rodillas y terminó de acomodarse en su regazo, haciendo que sus sexos coincidiesen provocándole un gemido agudo que se entrecortó cuando Ben rompió el beso.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella e intentó recuperar el aliento. No es que quisiese parar, por supuesto que no, y se lo hizo saber subiendo las manos hacia sus costados, justo a la altura perfecta para acariciar la línea bajo sus pechos con los pulgares. Solo necesitaba respirar un poco y procesar el último minuto y medio para terminar de aclararse las ideas.

–Sabes a kiwi –susurró contra su boca.

–Y tú a pastelería industrial.

Antes de que las inminentes protestas de Rey fuesen más allá de su recién articulado bufido ofendido, volvió a besarla, acariciándole los labios con la lengua, llevándose los restos de migas que habían quedado allí atrapados.

Ella le tiró del pelo, no con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, pero sí con la suficiente para hacerle gemir. El mensaje era simple _Más_ y no tardó en acatar sus órdenes.

Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de su camiseta hasta llegar a cubrir uno de sus pechos y empezó a acariciarle el pezón, que no tardó en endurecerse bajo su afectuoso pulgar. La otra se dirigió a su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza para imponerle un movimiento suave y constante sobre sus caderas.

Rey respondió encantada, relajándose bajo su lengua, arqueándose contra su mano y dejándose frotar sobre el creciente bulto de su entrepierna.

Rápidamente la cocina se llenó de una tensión desenfrenada, el termostato marcó la subida de un grado en la temperatura ambiente y el silencio que reinaba en la casa solo estaba roto por el constante roce de la tela de sus pijamas, un coro de jadeos y gemidos entre respiraciones débiles y desacompasadas, y el húmedo sonido de sus bocas encontrándose una y otra vez.

–Ben…

Esta vez fue ella quien se separó, con la clara intención de decir algo, pero todo objetivo comunicativo por su parte murió en una exclamación ahogada cuando los labios de Ben se desplazaron a su cuello, abiertos, húmedos, calientes.

Ben sentía el temblor de su cuerpo bajo los dedos y su pulso acelerado contra los labios. Rey parecía a punto de colapsar, y él mismo creía poder entrar en combustión solo con pensar en las cosas que podrían hacer juntos, en lo que podría hacerle allí mismo, en esa silla, sobre la mesa, o en lo que podría obligarle a hacer a ella.

El gemido que brotó de su garganta vibró contra la suave piel de Rey, que se estremeció pegándose más a él, y se recordó a sí mismo que había tiempo de sobra para recuperar esos dos meses. Ahora podía dedicarse a disfrutar un poco más. Empezando por el cuello que tenía atrapado con la boca.

Normalmente lo mordería con dulzura, ascendiendo delicadamente hasta la mandíbula; era lo más seguro. Pero era invierno, época de cuellos altos, y si algo quedaba a la vista tendría tiempo de ocultarlo con maquillaje antes de que alguien pudiese hacer preguntas. A demás, sabía lo que le gustaba a su chica, así que chupó con ganas y fue recompensado con un jadeo casi grutal y con sus uñas hundiéndose en su piel.

Rey ya se estaba encargando de mantener el ritmo de sus caderas, así que la mano que estaba allí apoyada se desplazó desde su cintura, pasando por la espalda, acariciando cada vértebra, hasta llegar al otro pecho para colmarlo de la misma atención que a su compañero. Quizá este se ganaba algún pellizco más, para compensar la espera.

–¿Sabes? Ha sido muy desconsidera ¡ah! ¡Ben! –ya era difícil hablar con la respiración tan entrecortada, pero era mucho más complicado hacerlo con su boca succionando justo en el hueco donde se unían la mandíbula y el cuello– muy desconsiderado, po-por tu parte el despertarme haciendo ruido en la ¡ah! cocina y no molestarte e-en prepararme unas tostadas.

Se lamió los labios cuando terminó de hablar, esperando una respuesta a su tan impertinente comentario. La mano que antes estaba aferrándose a su hombro se había metido por el cuello de su camiseta, arañándole la espalda, y con la otra estaba tirándole del pelo, todo perfectamente calculado para provocarle el olor justo, exactamente como a él le gustaba.

Fue recompensada con un tirón en el pezón izquierdo, una caricia en el esternón y la succión del lóbulo. Sonrió contra su oído, su boca torcida en una sonrisa que de verla la obligaría a desnudarse, y su voz ronca matándola dulcemente por dentro.

–Tienes toda la razón, cariño. Tendré que volver a meterte en la cama para remediarlo, ¿no te parece?

* * *

Cuando Rose volvió de su cita en casa con Kaydel, se encontró con sus dos compañeros sentados en el sofá, viendo la última entrega de “Guerras Galácticas” y criticando sus tremendos fallos de trama como los adorables frikis que eran. A ambos les brillaban los ojos cuando Kira Ren aparecía en pantalla y se sonreían mutuamente cuando se completaban las quejas, como esos amigos íntimos que terminaban las frases el uno del otro.

Suspiró frustrada ante la cotidiana escena hogareña que tantas veces se había visto obligada a vivir. Lo que daría por acercarse hasta el sofá, agarrarles por la cabeza y forzarles a cerrar la distancia que los separaba al grito de “ahora ¡besaos!”

Sacudió la cabeza con resignación, sabiendo que ambos la matarían si tan solo lo insinuase, así que se encamino hacia su cuarto en silencio, fantaseando con el día en que esos dos idiotas enamorados se diesen cuenta de que sus sentimientos era correspondidos y pudiesen convertirse en la adorable pareja que todos sabían que estaban destinados a ser, sin darse cuenta del chupetón que sobresalía por el cuello vuelto del jersey de Rey ni del corte con sangre fresca en el labio inferior de Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que no esperaba escribir, para ser sincera; guardé el promp como "bueno, por si se me ocurre algo", pero no pensé que se me ocurriría algo, ni que pasara tan pronto.  
> Pero bueno, me ha gustado mucho escribirla, que es lo que importa (y espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado leerla)
> 
> Un par de aclaraciones: he modificado un poco el diálogo propuesto porque por mis costumbres de desayuno no tengo muy claro qué tienen que ver unas tostadas y unos huevos revueltos, y no sé hasta qué punto en una dieta cetogénica como la que se propone que sigue Ben se debría comer kiwi o manzana, pero bueno, diremos que come solo esas cantidades al día por la fibra.
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que publico algo propio en Ao3 así que no domino (ni creo llegar a hacerlo) eso de los tags, así que si considerais que hay tags que deba añadir, decidmelo por favor, os estaré eternamente agradecida.
> 
> No tengo mucho más que decir, así que muchas gracias por haber leído y ojalá que os haya gustado.
> 
> PD: Tengo dos traducciones listas, así que nos veremos pronto...


End file.
